


Gonna Get Stoned on You (Rubbing My Bones on You)

by sweeterthankarma



Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [8]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marijuana, Mild Smut, Recreational Drug Use, needy!isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: “God,please,”Isak groans thankfully when Even holds up the white and black lighter with orange flames on the side in his left hand and a pre-rolled joint in his right. His eyebrows, raised in question and brightening his entire expression, make Isak leap up from his slumped position on the couch and hurry to kiss him, moaning a sigh of relief into his mouth.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867486
Kudos: 67





	Gonna Get Stoned on You (Rubbing My Bones on You)

**Author's Note:**

> For thirty one days, I'll be writing and posting SKAM fics inspired by the prompts listed [here](https://www.writerswrite.co.za/31-writing-prompts-for-august-2020/). These fics will be anywhere from 100-1,000 words approximately, will be for different characters and relationships, canon and non-canon, within the original Norwegian SKAM universe. All fics will stand alone. Check out the prompt list and let me know if you have any ideas for what you'd like me to write on a specific day!
> 
> Day 8 Prompt: Pithy.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Stoned On You" by Jaymes Young.

Isak had a shit day. Even knows this because as soon as Isak walks into their apartment, he slams the door and announces such with so much vehemence and irritation that Even immediately goes to their special drawer, the second from the left under the kitchen counter. It’s right next to the junk drawer, something they swore they’d never have. 

“All the stuff in there is  _ junk,” _ Isak had explained when they first conversed about the rationale behind having such a space reserved for miscellaneous items. “So just throw it out!”

The lighter is in the junk drawer, though, the white and black one with orange flames on the side. Both their favorites. It’s the immortal lighter, or so they’ve called it, since it’s lasted them months of usage. Therefore, definitely not junk.

“God,  _ please,” _ Isak groans thankfully when Even holds it up in his left hand and a pre-rolled joint in his right. His eyebrows, raised in question and brightening his entire expression, make Isak leap up from his slumped position on the couch and hurry to kiss him, moaning a sigh of relief into his mouth. 

They go to the balcony to smoke, and though it’s cramped, with barely even enough space for the both of them to comfortably stand, it’s perfect for Isak.

“How do you always know just what I need?” he asks Even, leaning against his side and peering up into his eyes. They’re blue, so blue, bluer than the fading evening sky. The clouds around them are a light grey, tinged with just the slightest hue of purple. It had seemed gloomy, a little depressing earlier when Isak took the tram home— the delayed tram, of course— but now, with Even’s arm firm around his shoulders and a little weed settling into his system, it doesn’t seem so bad. Actually, it almost seems pretty.

They smoke more than they probably should, but Isak doesn’t care. He watches Even’s expression, monitors his actions and motions, and he’s relieved in a variety of ways when he’s the first one to stumble himself, not Even, when heading back into the living room. 

“How are you not so stoned right now?” Isak asks him. His head is in Even’s lap, cheek on the denim of his jeans. Even’s legs are propped up onto the coffee table, socked feet beside the extinguished, burnt out joints. 

Isak doesn’t remember getting into this position. He  _ vividly _ remembers making out with Even against the back of the couch, though, and the way he had shucked off Even’s shirt in the process. He looks so good from this angle, free and happy, watching Isak with an unwavering lift on his lips. He's bare too, naked from the waist up, and Isak wants to touch him everywhere.

Isak kisses him before he can answer his question, or maybe Even’s already answered it and he wasn’t paying attention. It’s distracting when he looks...well, like  _ that.  _ His pink lips press into Isak’s, mouth opening to deepen the kiss, and Isak moans, loud and shameless. 

Even pulls away to laugh, to smooth the hairs out of Isak’s face and just look at him. His eyes are red and a little glassy, but there’s fire in them, alive and undying, all directed towards Even.

“Come on, what are you waiting for?” Isak smashes his mouth back to Even’s, bumping teeth and making Even pull away again, surprised if only for a moment before going back into it. Isak’s pushy, his hands raking along Even’s upper back. “I want you,  _ now.” _

Isak’s never this demanding, but Even can’t say no to him, even if he wanted to. And he doesn't want to, of course, not at all. Isak stands, stumbles a little when he does so, and then points at the other end of the couch. “Put your head there. Take your clothes off. I’m going to get the condoms and lube and I’ll be right back, so don’t even think about touching yourself in the meantime.”

Even grins and holds up a hand in mock surrender. Isak touches it, briefly intertwines their fingers when he passes him. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Isak takes a few minutes to come back, but Even isn’t even fully aware of the time passing since he’s stoned himself. Not nearly as much as Isak though— that’s clear when he comes back, juggling two bottles of lube instead of one and a whole strip of condoms. 

Even snorts, then reaches out to settle Isak’s hasty movements as he lays out the items onto the coffee table. As soon as he touches him, Isak melts like a puddle, drawn away from the frenzy and back into the high.

“I can’t wait to fuck you,” Isak says, not even facing Even. “To feel you inside me, to make you come. I’ll make you come  _ so  _ many times.”

Even twists Isak around so that he can see him— and sure, yeah, to also see his dick, laying untouched and rock hard between his thighs. Isak mouth drops open a little at the sight, and Even tugs him closer, opens his arms and invites Isak to crawl atop him.

“You’re so hard,” Isak mutters when he does so, his lips against Even’s chest and his hand reaching underneath him to brush his fingers around the tip of his shaft. “So sexy, all mine.”

Even swears he’s never been turned on, yet he still keeps laughing. 

“I like when you’re pithy,” he says once he’s calmed himself down a bit, once Isak’s moved down his body and replaced his fingertips with his mouth. Isak stops a few seconds after Even speaks, the words’ processing delaying in his overstimulated mind. Even groans.

Isak stares at him. Finally it’s his turn to laugh: a brief sound, choppy, confused. “Pithy?” he repeats. “The fuck does that mean?”

“It means when you’re clear with me about what you want, when you’re very expressive,” Even tells him. Later Isak will admire his composure, his ability to form cohesive sentences when he’s got ridiculous amounts of sativa in his bloodstream and Isak’s hand still pumping soft strokes around his already dripping cock. 

“I like it when you use big words.”

Isak's lips wrap around Even’s tip, sink down to encompass almost all of him. “That wasn’t a big word,” Even gasps out. “It’s only five letters.”

Isak huffs, earning another moan from Even when he pops off his cock with an obscene, wet sound. It’s the kind of sound that distracts both of them, serves as a memory at inconvenient times when they’re in school or at work, supposed to be concentrating on important things, serious things. But nothing is ever quite as important or as serious as this, when Even’s pleasure rests entirely in Isak’s hands, just waiting to be relished.

“Fine,” Isak says, “I like it when you use words I don’t know.”

They don’t use any words, new or familiar, for quite a while after that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please let me know! Comments and kudos make my day. 
> 
> Come say hi at my Tumblr blog [here!](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
